Fire
by NegaiFreak
Summary: What happens when you try to play with fire? You get burned in the worst way possible. And Kacchan's about to learn that the hard way... MY HERO ACADEMIA/FAIRY TAIL ONE-SHOT! DEKU X OC! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


**Hey, folks! I know I've been giving you a lot of one-shots recently, straying away from my bigger stories, but I've got another one for you! Upon watching a lot of anime and cartoons, I've fallen for the newest series known as My Hero Academia, becoming my favorite anime over titles such as Fairy Tail and One Punch Man. I pretty much have grown to like all of the characters. Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and even… Katsuki… Despite that, I wanted these guys on the Omni Force and have them listed as potential members. But it occurred to me that if they were to join in the time period that the Omni Force is in, they'd be extremely young compared to them.**

 **Then I thought, what if they teamed up with their kids instead? That's right, I'm having my OCs team up with the U.A. High kids to become perhaps an even greater unit. Though, I can't just have every OC go to U.A. High. Along with my favorites in Raya Dashilee Tennyson and Rachael Hagane, I've brought in Alice Fullbuster and Natalie Dragneel to join Class 1-A in the series! Plus, I even have Natalie shipped with Deku! As much as I like Deku X Uraraka, I've grown to really like this OC X main character pairing, just as much as I like Ash X Mirajane.**

 **All that aside, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME OR CARTOON SERIES IN THIS STORY. I ONLY POSSESS OWNERSHIP OVER MY OC CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.**

 **This is just a cute, little one-shot just to lighten the mood before I get started on the next few chapters of "Compassion". Be sure to favorite and review this story in its entirety!**

 **FIRE**

A day had passed since the mock battles at the urban centers of U.A. High, where a lot had gone down in such a short amount of time. After losing his match against the one he despised most, Katsuki Bakugou declared that he'd become a great hero; the number one. Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya had suffered significant injuries from the fight, but was otherwise able to recover his stamina, as he walked through the gates to the school building with a sling over his right arm, which was encased in a cast. He reminisced over how he told Kacchan the truth about his Quirk and how he took it as bunch of nonsense, which was both a relief for him and All Might as they didn't want the secret of the power revealed.

He also remembered seeing Natalie Dragneel afterwards, who told him that she admired his passion to become a hero as it was just like hers. She then vowed that until they did become heroes that they would be rivals. The messy haired boy agreed, giving her a solid fist bump with his still functioning left arm. A smile came across his face as he remembered, looking back at his broken appendage.

' _At least she's nowhere near as scary as Kacchan…_ ' he thought, trekking onward. After paying his visit to the nurse's office in order to get fully healed, he went off to Class 1-A, entering to find pretty much every one of his classmates inside.

"Hey Deku!" a familiar, feminine voice greeted, making him glance over to see Ochako Uraraka waving hello to him. He grinned back, also taking notice of Tenya Iida, Alice Fullbuster, Rachael Hagane, Raya Dashilee Tennyson, Yuga Aoyama, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, Eijirou Kirishima, Kouji Kouda, Rikidou Satou, Mezo Shouji, Kyouka Jirou, Hanta Sero, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shouto Todoroki, Tooru Hagakure, Minoru Mineta, and Momo Yaoyorozu all gathered in their seats, chatting and getting ready for the day. He also saw the fire dragon slayer and the explosion Quirk user, as he headed off to his seat in between them.

"So mister Aizawa's not here yet?" he guessed, setting his backpack down before taking his seat right behind the spiky haired teen in front of him.

"Nah," the pigtailed girl behind him answered, standing up and walking over to him, catching his attention, "We've just been chatting away about all the fights yesterday," she said, leaning against his desk as he looked up at her, blushing nervously, "Speaking of which," she kept going, turning her head to face him, making him panic slightly, "your battle was amazing!" she complimented, causing him to become even redder while averting his eyes from her gaze.

"Th-Thanks…" he stuttered in reply, while Kacchan turned his head, listening on to their conversation, "I didn't think we did… that well though…" he admitted, rubbing the back of his head as his fingers brushed through his messy hair, "W-What about your fight?" he asked with a stammer, changing the subject.

"Huh…" she groaned, folding her arms over her chest while looking up at the ceiling, "Me and Raya lost as the heroes to Allura and Rae," she told him, much to his surprise as he blinked, "Fact is, Raya wasn't exactly okay with fighting her girlfriend…" she noted, "and I'm not nearly as tough as Allura is," she confessed, letting out a heavy sigh, "Still, I'm glad I got to show everyone what I can do as a fighter," she explained, smiling once again, "Plus, I became your rival!" she mentioned, giggling cheekily. Izuku couldn't help but grin at her optimism, glad that she wasn't upset about being defeated.

"Well, let's both work hard and get stronger!" he stated, clenching his right fist tightly, making her nod in agreement.

"Deku…" Bakugo uttered, catching their attentions as they saw him turn to them, having a scowl upon his face, "you better not forget that I'm not letting you beat me again," he threatened, "got that?" he questioned, making his rival stare back at him seriously, "Same goes for you, princess," he added towards Natalie, much to her and the others' surprise as he was calling her out, "I don't care if both your parents are big shots," he declared, "I'm gonna wipe the floor with you when we face off…" he stated, causing everyone around to develop shocked expressions, including the wizard while letting her eyes tremble. However, her expression soon changed into a wide smirk, making the green haired boy beside her arch an eyebrow in confusion.

" _You_ … beat _me_?" she questioned rhetorically, making the troublesome teen widen his eyes, "Don't kid yourself," she advised confidently, placing her hands at her hips, much to the shock of the others.

"Whoa, what's goin' on?" Kirishima asked, "Normally it's Midoriya getting called out by Bakugo…" he pointed out, tilting his head to the side out of confusion.

"Huh…" Alice sighed, placing her right hand upon her head out of agony, "Oh dear…" she muttered, knowing what was about to happen as the fire dragon slayer walked over to Kacchan, enticing him to stand up from seat and face her with a frightening scowl.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" he asked her menacingly, looking down at her with a hard glare. She just chuckled, not flinching for a moment.

"A guy who doesn't even know who he's up against," she responded, tapping the side of her head with her finger in order to signify his stupidity, making his ire rise as he clenched his teeth together, "Your explosions might be big if you work up a big sweat," she started to say, "but the bigger the blast, the bigger the snack _I_ get," she noted, causing him to be taken aback in befuddlement.

' _Oh yeah…_ ' Izuku realized, remembering how her father consumed fire in order to gain power, ' _If it's like that, then Kacchan can't use his Quirk…_ ' he inwardly guessed, placing his hand upon his chin.

"So what?!" the spiky haired teen yelled, snapping him away from his thoughts as he looked to see that the conflict was escalating, getting everyone's attention, "I'll blow your damn face off before-!" All of a sudden, Natalie slammed the wall behind him with her right palm, interjecting his statement as she was preventing him from leaving, much to his surprise, along with those of the others.

"Then go ahead and try it," she challenged, looking at him in a most alluring manner, causing some of the boys to drop their jaws in disbelief.

"Oh no…" the ice and water wizard groaned, knowing what was to come for the explosion Quirk user.

"N-Natalie…?" Deku stuttered, trying to catch her attention as she still had Bakugo practically pinned. What was even more surprising was the fact that he seemed pretty shocked that she was standing up to him, sweating a little.

"H-Hey…" he uttered, trying to recompose himself, but couldn't as she leaned her face closer to his.

"If you try to blow my face off," she began as his mouth started gaping wide open in disbelief, "I'll swallow that blast up," she declared, licking her lips in a rather seductive manner. The boys started to blush at the scene, while the females tried desperately to ignore it. The pigtailed girl smirked, knowing that she had the spiky haired teen on the ropes. "Then I'll send it right back…" she told him, puckering her lips as she leaned her face even closer, "Just… like… this…" she uttered, while the boys were all about to freak out, especially Izuku as he never anticipated seeing a girl act this way towards anyone, especially Kacchan. However, he then saw the dragon slayer unleash a small fireball from her lips into the teen's mouth, making him and the others pale in surprise.

' _Okay, I take it back…_ ' he said inwardly, ' _She's just as scary as Kacchan!_ ' he admitted, shivering at the thought of his rivals confronting the way they did. Meanwhile, Bakugo had shut his mouth, standing still and silent as Natalie had stepped back, grinning as she awaited the results of her work. All of a sudden, his face turned a bright red, and steam began pouring out before he let out a scream, revealing that she had set his mouth on fire. An insane amount of curse words left his burning mouth as he rolled around on the floor in agony. Just then, the sliding door opened to reveal the class' homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa.

"Good morning, stu-" He stopped his sentence at the moment he noticed the spiky haired teen rolling along the floor, the fire wizard cackling, and everyone else just watching on in wonder. "Why is Bakugo on the ground?" he asked, getting right to the main issue. Alice suddenly popped up in front of him, catching his attention as he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry about this, mister Aizawa," she apologized with a bow, glancing back at her guild mate with eyes of annoyance, "Apparently Natalie's inherited her father's sense of humor…" she noted, letting a drop of sweat roll down the side of her side. It took a few seconds for the pro hero to understand the situation, hearing profanity emanate from Kacchan all the while.

"Get Kacchan something cold then," he advised to her.

"Yes sir!" the Fullbuster girl responded, rushing over to him. Todoroki also came to assist, as they both tried to get the explosion Quirk user to calm down for just a moment. The Dragneel female still couldn't hold back her laughter, impressed with how she executed her trick. Izuku looked at her in wonder for a moment, remembering the times when she defended him before and after they got into U.A. High, especially the time when she saved him from getting attacked by his longtime rival during their assessment tests on the first day.

' _Was she… protecting me?_ ' he asked himself, continuing to stare at her. She then halted her laughter, glancing back at the messy haired boy she had been talking to before, noticing that they had locked eyes with each other. In embarrassment, they both turned away, as Deku covered his reddening face with his hands, while Natalie just blushed a bright pink, glad that she helped someone she called a friend, a rival, and possibly something more.

 **END**

 **I… don't like Kacchan's character all that much. He's a selfish jerk in my opinion and despite the fact that I admire his ambitions, he's just not the kind of character I can like. At least, not until I can see that he'll become somewhat of a better person down the line, but we'll see.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please be sure to take a look at my forum to provide any comments or questions regarding future stories. The plan for now is to at least have "Compassion" and "Going Wild" done by the end of the summer, but it appears that the former will probably be done first. By the time "Going Wild" is done, I'll announce which story will become my 30** **th** **online, but until then, nothing's set in stone.**

 **Last but not least, check out My Hero Academia! It's insanely fun to watch!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
